


Детка

by Hinami_chan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinami_chan/pseuds/Hinami_chan
Summary: Минсок напросился
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 1





	Детка

**Author's Note:**

> тут нет проникновения, пацаны, если вы его ждали, то расходитесь

Вокруг множество горячих влажных тел, но Чондэ смотрит лишь на одно, что так бесстыдно вертит бедрами в самом центре этой толпы.

Минсок великолепен и знает об этом, поэтому без всякого стеснения отдается ритму своего незамысловатого танца. 

Младший бесится. Хочется подойти оттащить подальше от всех этих людей, прижать к стенке грязного клубного туалета и как следует отыметь, чтоб не повадно было.

Но знает, что его детка добивается именно этого, и медлит. Ждёт, пока тот сам не выдержит, затащит куда-нибудь, где людей поменьше, и попросит взять уже наконец.

Довольно заезженный сценарий, но оба обожают играть свои роли.

В этот раз Минсок заходит дальше и позволяет какому-то парню тереться о свою задницу. Зря, очень зря.

Чондэ решает закончить этот спектакль.

Медленно поднимается и направляется прямо к парню, сдерживая желание размазать чье-то лицо о подошву своей обуви, прежде чем вывести старшего за пределы этого рассадника разврата.

Удается обойтись без кровопролития, Чен тащит свое драгоценное сокровище прямо к выходу и сажает в машину.

— Эй, я же танцевал!

— Закрой рот.

— Но-

— Мне нужно повторять?

— Нет…

— Не слышу.

— Нет, папочка, прости…

— Отлично.

Они едут в тишине, и Минсок понимает, что нарвался. Ему многое разрешается, но о границах дозволенного он часто забывает, отдаваясь внезапным порывам довести любимого мужчину до состояния взбешенного зверя.

Ему это так нравится.

Прямо сейчас хочется опуститься перед Чондэ на колени и позволить сделать с собой все, что хочется.

Фетиши на «властных папочек» никто не отменял.

Но Минсок — хороший мальчик, он терпеливо ждёт, пока они доедут до квартиры, и даже в лифте не позволяет себе ничего лишнего, потому что знает, за терпение его вознаградят.

И Чен видит в чужих глазах то самое темное, что обычно прячется глубоко внутри, но иногда вылезает на свет, когда старшему хочется, чтобы его хорошо вымотали. Он все что угодно сделает, чтобы получить свое, даже крышу дорогому папочке самолично сорвёт.

Минсок любит наказания, а Чондэ — наказывать, и они, вроде как, нашли друг друга.

Внутри младшего все кипит, и он сам не выдерживает — впечатывает парня во входную дверь и вылизывает чужой рот своим языком, одновременно пытаясь попасть ключом в замочную скважину. Не с первого раза, но получается, и они вваливаются в квартиру, отрываясь друг от друга.

Меж их губами ниточка слюны и это так по-интимному пошло, что обоих ведёт ещё больше. В темных глазах Минсока блядский блеск, и Чондэ ухмыляется, таща его к кровати.

— Детка, ты же понимаешь, что очень сильно облажался, да?

— Да, папочка.

— И ты знаешь, что с тобой будет?

— Да.

— Тогда раздевайся, я хочу посмотреть.

Старший коварно щурится и послушно снимает с себя то немногое, что было. Он готов скулить лишь от того, как его папочка смотрит на него, как его глаза чернеют до невозможного. Ему нравится, как на него реагируют, когда на нем не остаётся ничего.

Минсок одет лишь в собственную кожу, когда Чондэ сажает его на свои бедра, все ещё обтянутые плотной тканью брюк. Его тело слишком чувствительное, и он тихо выдыхает, когда пытается устроиться удобнее.

— Ты очень плохо вел себя сегодня, котенок. И ты получишь свое наказание. Ты же любишь это? Любишь доводить меня до бешенства?

Минсок всё-таки скулит и хватается за чужие крепкие плечи.

— Давай, поработай сегодня сам. Я не буду делать ничего, что бы доставило тебе удовольствие. Ты кончишь, потираясь о мое тело, да, детка? Будешь вести себя плохо — пожалеешь. — он ложится, двигая парня себе на живот.

Старший горит, жаждет чужих прикосновений, но знает, что не получит их, пока не исполнит приказ папочки. Он послушно движется, пытается найти нужный ритм. Такой слабый, так сильно хочет сделать все как можно быстрее, чтобы Чондэ наконец сделал с ним хоть что-то.

Минсок скулит и облокачивается на папочку. Мягкая ткань рубашки совсем немного натирает член, и этого так мало, но так много одновременно. Парню кажется что он сойдёт с ума раньше, чем все закончит. Он пытается сдерживать стоны, ведь они только начали, и он не хочет, чтобы папочка видел, что он уже в отчаянии.

Но Чондэ это не нравится. Он хватает свою детку за шею и шепчет прямо в лицо:

— Не смей сдерживаться. Обожаю слушать, как ты хнычешь.

Минсок только кивает и отпускает себя, начиная ускоряться. Красные пятна перешли с лица на шею, его тело в огне, и он уже не может двигаться. Заваливается на Чондэ и загнанно дышит ему в шею, немного поскуливая.

— Ты не можешь даже кончить самостоятельно. Так хочется, чтобы тебя трахнули?

Младший рычит, но в голосе слышится нежность. Он сам хватает чужие бедра и двигает мягкое тело по своему. Минсок тяжело дышит, широко раскрыв рот, и почти плачет. К дикому возбуждению прибавляется стыд за свою беспомощность, но старший может только выстанывать что-то нечленораздельное.

— Ммм. Послушай себя, скулишь как настоящая сучка. — кидает Чондэ, но даже не пытается скрыть восхищение, обращённое на такого мокрого открытого Минсока. Только для него. Хочется уже повалить на кровать и выебать до потери сознания. Но нельзя, его котенок должен усвоить важный урок.

У старшего на глазах собираются слезы, и он отчаянно цепляется за простыни. Боль от жёсткой хватки и удовольствие от каждого движения смешиваются в невероятный коктейль, и терпеть уже невозможно.

— Папочка, пожалуйста, можно я-

— Давай.

Минсок блаженно закатывает глаза, пока Чен целует его макушку, шепча на ухо слова похвалы.

— Умница, малыш. Ты все понял?

— Да, папочка

— И что же ты понял?

— Не прижиматься к незнакомым людям и бесить папочку поменьше.

— Маленький засранец. — Он не ругается, просто притягивает своего малыша в объятия.

Чондэ поглаживает влажную спину Минсока, пока тот проваливается в темноту, разморенный теплотой чужих рук.


End file.
